Total Drama Reborn
by Seemlymaxx
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Go vote on who should be eliminated from the Imploding Squirrels!
1. Application!

Max: "Hello i'm Max Wilson and I will be taking over for this season of Total Drama Reborn!"

Chris: "and I'm back, yet again, YAY! Anyways, I will be taking Chefs place!"

Max: "We are in need of campers, so sign up now!"

**Application**

***= Optional**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Physical Appearance: **

**Clothing:**

***Bio:**

**Dislikes:**

**Likes:**

**Fear:**

**What kind of people are you friends with?:**

***Sexuality:**

**Relationship (Sexuality required if Yes): **

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses: **

*** What would an ideal love interest be like? (Skip if no Love Interest):**

***How would they flirt? (Skip if no Love Interest):**

**Traits:**

***Audition:**

**Medical Conditions:**

**Other:**

**_Not All who Apply will receive a Definite Spot!_**

**_I will read all Applications and will accept 16 in all._**

**_I will post the first 8 whenever I get the 8 I want in._**

**_IF YOU DON'T GET IN, IT DOESN'T MEAN I DIDN'T LIKE YOURS!_**


	2. First 8 confirmed

**Here is the first 8, these are the definite ones so far, i'm thinking about the others!**

**I plan on having the Sixteen by this Monday seeing as how quickly you guys applied.**

**Also, this season will start off Normal but will involve a twist, leave comments/questions in the form of a review or PM me!**

**MALES: 3/8**

_Max- The kind Jock_

_Trevor (Harvey)- Pint sized powerhouse_

_Walter- Nutjob_

**FEMALES: 5/8**

_Chrystal- MnM (Hard Exterior, Soft Interior_

_Nicole- Crazy Girl_

_Gia- Emo Girl_

_Emma- Drama Queen_

_Mia- Chatterbox_

**_Thank you all for applying, i'm thinking about Skyler and Isabelle, just because they were not listed above does not mean they wont get in!_**

**_If you want to you can give team name suggestions!_**

**_Once i get two team names that i like, I will put up a poll! _**


	3. The 16 revealed

**I didn't expect to have all 16 by Tonight, but then I checked my Messages and a flood of PMs came in!**

**Anyways, I have the Sixteen contestants that will be competing in this season of Total Drama!**

**MALES:**

_Max- The kind jock_

_Trevor (Harvey)- Pint sized powerhouse_

_Walter- Nutjob_

_Corey- Rock 'N' Roll singer_

_Dylan- Cheating, Lying Ex_

_Xander- Historical smart guy_

_James- The Animal Loving Twin_

_Kevin- The MPD Twin_

**FEMALES:**

_Gia- Emo Girl_

_Emma- Drama Queen_

_Mia- ChatterBox_

_Chrystal- MnM (Hard Exterior, Soft Interior)_

_Nicole- Crazy girl_

_Addie- Sweet German Girl_

_Mackenzie (Mack)- Sweet Manipulative Hispanic _

_Brianna- Pop singer_

**Thanks Everyone for Applying, Even if you didn't make it! I think this is a interesting bunch!**

**Chapter 1 will probably be up tonight, but if I get distracted, sometime tomorrow!**

**Some of the Apps i will use for Extra's like Interns or the host that deals with everything at Playa De Losers!  
**


	4. Meeting the cast!

Max: "Hello, and welcome to the first ever episode of Total Drama Reborn!"  
Chris: "I'm Chris McLean, taking Chefs spot, and this season the Total Drama Series is being reborn, with 16 new faces to torture!"  
Max: "Except the fact that I will be torturing them, not you!"

Walter gets off the boat and smiles.  
Max: "Hey Walter!"  
Walter: "Hey dude! Thanks for putting me on the show!"

Corey gets off the boat

Max: "Hey Corey welcome to Camp!"  
Corey: "Did Brianna make it?"  
Max: "I don't remember, and even if I did, I wouldn't care"

Mia gets off the boat  
Max: "Hi-" he is cut off  
Mia: "Mia, and soon to be Billionaire!"  
Max: "First, it's a million dollar prize, second, before you got off it was 1/16, now the odds have worsen because I just noticed how much of a Chatterbox you are!"

Mia walks towards Corey and Walter, she then stares wide-eyed at Walter  
Mia: "OMG I love your hair!"

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Walter: "I like her, she's not afraid to speak her mind!"  
Corey: "If she's on my team, my life is over…Where's Brianna!"_

_END_

Dylan walks off the boat and makes a sad face once he realizes that Addie is not in the crowd.  
Max: "Hello Dylan."  
Dylan: "Whatever"

James come's flying out the boat, straight into the Ocean, then Nicole jumps from the boats deck.  
Nicole: "That'll teach you to not call me Crazy."  
James: "I said I liked your craziness, and I think you just proved that your crazy!"  
Max: "I don't believe I want to greet either of you right now, ones crazy and one got beat by the crazy!"

Chris: "I can announce the next one? PLEASE!"  
Max: "Fine, but only because you know her brother!"

Mackenzie walks out of the boat.  
Chris: "This is Alejandro's Sister!"  
Mackenzie: "And I Will Win!"

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Corey: "instant target!"  
James: "great, I get stuck with the sneakiest person on Total Drama History's Sister for my first season!"_

_END_

Max: "And our next contestants has a big secret!"  
Trevor walks off the boat  
Max: "Hello Trevor!"  
Trevor: "I prefer Harvey"  
Max: "I seriously don't care!"

Dylan sighs  
Max: "Hey Dylan, looking for someone?"  
Addie walks off of the boat and Dylan runs towards her and she gets scared, and pushes him into the water  
Addie: "Thanks Max!"  
Max: "Anytime Addie, Anytime!"

Emma: "No, I'm pretty sure I know what Romeo says, okay!"  
Xander: "then why'd you get it wrong?"  
Emma: "Shakespeare says I got it right!"  
Xander: "History books say your wrong!"

Emma pushes Xander and Xander grabs onto her shirt and they both tumble into the water together.

Gia walks down the dock, watching the two argue in the water.

Gia: "whatever."  
Max: "ok people, that's was Xander,Emma and Gia!"

**If "Max" has a * beside it, it means that it is the contestant Max**

Max* walks out of the boat and grins as he sees the wet Emma and Xander, he rips off his shirt and rips it in two, and gives both of them a half in order to dry up.

Chrystal walks out, she walks down the dock and steps on a Lizards tail  
Chrystal: "*Gasp* I mean, um GRRR!"

Brianna: "Corey where are you!"  
Corey looks up and smiles  
Corey: "Bri!"  
Corey runs to Brianna and they shake hands

_CONFESSIONAL_

_Corey: "Ugh I over reacted, totally lost my cool!"  
Brianna: "I so wanted to hug him!"_

_END_

Kevin walks up to the group and smiles, joining Jack.

Max: "OK, please meet me at the bonfire and separate into boys and girls.

Max walks up to the bonfire and sees the group of boys and the group of girls.

Max: "This is where all the elimination ceremonies will be held, this is also where we are going to divide into teams OK, so girls first.

Max: "Gia, Nicole, Brianna and Addie, I'm putting you in the exploding Mice, which leave Chrystal, Mia, Mack and Emma to go to the Imploding Squirrels."

Max then turned to the Boys

Max: "James,Dylan,Xander and Kevin, im putting you in the exploding Mice, which leaves Walter, Corey, Max* and Trevor to go to the imploding squirrels

Max: "now that our sixteen campers are sorted, what drama will unfold when the first challenge takes place: Paintball war! Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA RELOADED!"

**I will have the next chapter up by Tuesday; leave thoughts in the form of reviews!**

**Also, go vote on who should be eliminated from the Exploding Mice next chapter!**


	5. All Out Paintball War!

Max: "Ok campers, go ahead and go to bed because the forests is not yet bear proof! Apparently the lawyers, for some odd reason, don't want you guys in a bear infested forest!"

All 16: "Yes!"

**While Everyone Is Asleep**

Dylan looks around and sees that everyone is asleep, then he reaches into his bag and pulls out a glass container with a Bee in it, he shakes the jar and then releases the bee onto Nicole just as the sun begins to rise

Nicole: "OWWWWWWWWW!"  
The whole cabin jumps awake.  
Gia: "WHAT NOW!"  
Nicole: "Someone stabbed me!"  
Gia: "It's just a bee sting, Crazy!"  
Nicole looks at her wide eyed and grinning evilly.

**Confessional**

**Dylan: "Yea I did it, I will do small stuff to them like bugs, and then do something big to myself, the girls will take pity on me and drive this bus to victory, it will also turn them against eachother!"**

**Kevin: "Was it me? NO it can't be…can it? But maybe…is Fred back?"**

**END**

Gia: "Well can you learn to shut up and not wake everyone up because you slept with a bee?"  
Nicole: "I'm sorry that a bee stung me and I screamed in response to the pain!"

**Confessional**

**Nicole: "Someone is antisocial"**

**END**

Brianna sighs and walks out of the cabin, she walks to the edge of the forest, looks around to see if anyone is watching, and when she is satisfied that no one is, she darts into the forests.

Corey walks over to the Exploding Mice's cabin.  
Corey: "Is Brianna here?"  
Dylan: "No, why, do you LOOOOVE her?"  
Corey: "NO!"  
Corey turns his back to Dylan and blushes as he walks out of the cabin, he looks around and then ventures into the forest.

Addie: "Brianna left a while back, I wonder where she could be"  
Dylan: "Just like how you left me a while back! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK ADDIE!"  
Addie: "In your dreams, I don't even know why I went out with you in the first place!"

Corey finds Brianna in a tree, singing.

Corey: "Hey Bri!"  
Brianna: "*Gasp* Corey! Weren't you ever told not to sneak up on people?"  
Corey: "No, I've always been loud. It's kind of boring out here on this island; I don't get to rock out!"  
Brianna: "You could have brought your drums out here! I wouldn't mind!"  
Corey: "Talking about this game, we can hardly trust anyone out here, but me and you know each other out of this game, we can trust each other!"  
Brianna: "what are you suggesting!"  
Corey: "An alliance!"  
Brianna: "It wouldn't work, we are on different teams!"  
Corey: "If we help each other on deciding who to trust or vote out, we can make it to the merge and win!"  
Brianna: "Eh, sure!"  
Corey: "So alliance?"  
Brianna: "yea, I guess!"

Trevor and Max* both near the showers at the same time.  
Max*: "There's only one…"  
Trevor: "Well then I guess we'll have to share!"  
Max*: "Dude, are you…You know, gay?"  
Trevor: "Ew, No! Gross!"  
Max*: "I would be okay if you were, but okay…"

Mack approaches Mia.  
Mack: "I know that you like Walter!"  
Mia: "So! Cant a girl dream?"  
Mack: "Look I'm friends with Walter and can totally get you a shot at it!"  
Mia: "really, you would do that!"  
Mack: "If you agree to be in a alliance with me!"

**Confessional**

**Mack: "God, this is so easy, no wonder my brother made it to the end in Total Drama World Tour!"**

**END**

Mack: "Hey Emma, a word?"  
Emma: "what?"  
Mack: "I look up to you; you're like the beauty goddess to me!"  
Emma: "Oh really? Tell me more!"  
Mack: "Well, I would, but I'm afraid that I just heard Max say to meet outside for our first competition!"  
Emma: "We could talk tonight!"  
Mack: "But then people would think that you and me have a alliance, I don't want them to think that if it's not real!"  
Emma: "well then it can be real! Alliance!"  
Mack: "OMG I'm so excited to be in a alliance with you!"

**Confessional**

**Mack: "You would think they wouldn't trust Alejandro's sister, I only learned from the best!"**

**END**

all fourteen (Excluding Brianna and Corey) walk out of their cabins and stand in front of Max and Chris.

Max: "Ok, so this is your first competition, a paintball gun war!"  
Chris: "Each team will get a map to the clearing in the middle of the forest, each team has a tent full of paintball guns for shelter!"  
Max: "Shut up! So here are your maps, but there is also another option, if the Imploding Squirrels find Brianna or the Exploding Mice find Corey and shoot them, you instantly win, so it's either you find the other teams missing member, or you hit the 7 on the other team!"  
Chris: "GO!"  
Max: "Did I say you could say Go? That's 50 dollars off your pay check!"

**AT THE CLEARING**

Kevin looks at his team.  
Kevin: "Ok, me, Dylan and Nicole will go through the forest and take the other team from behind, Xander and James need to go and find Corey, Addie and Gia are going to stay here and defend!"

Xander and James disappear into the forest, then so do Kevin, Dylan and Nicole.

Mack: "Ok, Emma and Max* and I will go find Brianna, Trevor and Chrystal need to get on the roof and shot at the enemies while Walter and Mia need to defend them!"  
Mia: *Whispering* Thanks for pairing me with Walter!"

**Confessional**

**Mack: "that was Coincidental!"  
Mia: "I had my doubts, but now I'm on board!"**

**END**

Chrystal and Trevor get on the roof; Chrystal shoots Gia, then Mack, Emma and Max* attempt to slip into the forest when Kevin, Dylan and Nicole see them from behind, Nicole laughs and shoots Emma and she starts whining and crying as soon as she feels the paint. Mack and Max* get away.

Chrystal and Trevor turn to face Kevin, Dylan and Nicole. Trevor shoots Dylan, Chrystal shoots Kevin, and Nicole shoots Chrystal. Trevor dives for cover just as Walter peers out the corner to see what's going on, Nicole shoots at Walter but Mia pulls him out of the way.

Walter: "I have to do it!"  
Mia: "No!"  
Walter jumps out, Nicole shoots and hits him, Mia jumps out to shoot but she is shot by Addie, Trevor turns and shoots Addie, then he jumps, and they both shoot and both miss.

Mack and Max* run into James and Xander and they all point their guns at each other.

Brianna: "why do you guys have guns?"  
Corey: "Bri! Run!"

Corey jumps off the tree and darts in the opposite direction, James and Xander chase him.  
Brianna: "What's going on?"  
Mack: "Everyone is searching for you!"  
Max*: "Yea for a competition, we also have to shoot you!" he shoots her

Max: "AND THE IMPLODING SQUIRRELS WIN IT! EXPLODING SQUIRRELS, I WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT!"

Max: "So, if I call your name, you are safe!"

Everyone looks scared!

Max: "First one safe is Kevin, Next is James!"  
James: "Yes!"  
Kevin: "All Right!"  
Max: "Next safe is Addie and Nicole, and escaping the final 3 is Gia!"  
Addie: "Yes!"  
Nicole: "Why'd it take so long to make me safe?"  
Max: "Escaping the final 2 is…Xander! Dylan, Brianna, one of you is going home tonight! And the person going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Max: "Brianna, Dylan your safe!"  
Brianna: "What!"  
Max: "I even invited someone to say good bye!"  
Corey walks up and when he sees Brianna on the dock he freaks out.  
Brianna: "It's okay!"  
Corey: "NOOO!"  
Max: "Goodbye!"  
Brianna takes the new shame device…The Boot of shame (Kicks them, launching them into the ocean!)

Max: "what will happen next time, what challenge will there be, I don't know!"

**Sorry that this is extremely long!  
The next chapter should be up by 12/18/13!  
Leave thoughts in Reviews!  
Big thanks to Singer97 for Brianna! It was viewer votes that I do not control!**  
**THANKS FOR READING…if you did read the whole thing XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, i feel bad for ditching this story as i had. I really liked this story and was a fool to leave it...**

**One reason i left was because I was getting enough votes, i had a poll up for 3 days and got 2 votes xD.**

**So, the next chapter, i have made up my mind, will be posted when i get 5 votes on the poll im about to put up.**

**after the next chapter, if this voting problem is fixed, I have a new plan**

**I will post a new chapter EVERY Monday AND Friday. **

**if i do not upload one on Monday or Friday, i have make-up days.**

**if i do not post one on Monday I will on Wednesday**

**if I do not post one on Friday I will on Sunday!**

**Also, you can vote in your reviews, please do not vote on the poll and the reviews for the same chapter.**

**Thanks for any support you all have given me, I was not fair on my part and im sorry for it**

**SO GO ON VOTE PLEASE :D**


End file.
